Only You
by Xaddictedtoyou16x
Summary: Ethan has a tragic accident, which makes him lose some of his memory. The only person he does remember is the love of his life, Theresa. Theresa and Ethan fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Accident

(In the Crane Mansion in Ethan's bedroom. Someone knocks onto his bedroom door)

Ethan- Come in

(Theresa walks in)

Theresa- Ethan, I really need to talk to you

Ethan- You know that you can tell me anything, what's wrong?

Theresa- I've tried so hard Ethan to accept your marriage to Gwen in a few days but I just can't…I can't Ethan. You know that WE still belong together, don't make the biggest mistake of your life and marry Gwen

Ethan- Theresa…

(Theresa kisses Ethan)

Theresa- (Grins) See, you know that you still want me too. I could feel the passions in your kiss

Ethan- No…I'm marrying Gwen in a few days and that's final Theresa, nothing can change that

Theresa- But I can Ethan! Give in, admit to me you still love me!

Ethan- Fine, yes there still are some feelings inside that desire you

Theresa- Then WHY can't we be together?

Ethan- Because

Theresa- Because WHY? Because of Gwen?

Ethan- No

Theresa- Then WHAT IS IT ETHAN?

Ethan- You really want to know?

Theresa- Yes, I think I have a right to know

Ethan- Its because I can't trust myself whenever I'm around you

(Theresa gives Ethan a blank stare as tears build up in her eyes. She gets up off Ethan's bed and slams the door behind her. Ethan follows her all the way out of the mansion towards the road that leads to her house)

Ethan- THERESA! WAIT! PLEASE! I never meant to hurt you!

(Theresa ignores him and keeps walking as the ghastly images of Ethan's words

Keep circulating though her mind. Ethan finally catches up to her and he grabs her arm and pulls her body around facing his.)

Theresa- Let go of me Ethan!

Ethan- Theresa please, just listen to me. I didn't mean that, that was my mind not talking, not my heart. I do still want you and love you

(Theresa breaks lose of Ethan's grip and begins to run down the road towards her house. Ethan runs after her and tries to pull her into his arms.

Theresa- (Screams) Don't touch me!

(Theresa and Ethan are too caught up with themselves and the darkness of the night to notice a light coming toward them. Theresa runs not noticing the headlights of the car ahead until Ethan screams her name)

Ethan- THERESA!

(Ethan pushes her over onto the grass on the side of the road and collides with the front of the car. He is thrown onto the other side parallel to Theresa with himself unconscious and his head bleeding. He had risked his life for the woman he did love, Theresa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Aftermath

(Theresa awakes to the beeping sounds of the hospital machines. She had hurt her ribs when she had hit the ground, but has no idea of what had happened to Ethan)

Theresa- ETHAN!

Nurse- Mam, are you all right?

Theresa- Yes, I'm fine thank you. Did a Mr. Ethan Winthrop come in this hospital?

Nurse- Yes, he is in the room down the hall 4C

Theresa- What happened to him?

Nurse- I heard from Dr. Russell that Mr. Winthrop had gotten hit pretty hard by a car while trying to save a young girl

Theresa- (talking to herself in her head) OMG, I remember now….that car….that girl…it was me…Ethan risked his life to save me…

Nurse- Mam, are you all right, you dazed off there for a moment… are you a friend of Mr. Winthrop?

Theresa- I'm fine…and yes. Do you know anything of his condition?

Nurse- I had heard because of the velocity of the car, he has cracked his skull and is suffering brain damage. He's unconscious at the moment and at this point, we don't even know if he will wake up anytime soon, or at all

Theresa- (talking to herself in her head again) No, I'll never let that happen! I'll do whatever it takes to make Ethan return to his normal condition!

(Theresa goes down the hall to Ethan's hospital room)

Ivy- Ethan…how could this happen to my baby?

Theresa- OMG…Ethan…

(Theresa's jaw drops at the site of her love Ethan in the hospital bed unconscious just lying there)

Gwen- Oh no… don't you even dare take one ore step in this room Theresa!

Theresa- I have as much of a right to see Ethan as you do Gwen

Gwen- No, actually Theresa, you don't! I AM his fiance and you…you're just a pathetic bitch that probably caused all this in another one of your crazy schemes to steal Ethan away form me!

Ivy- Now that you mention it Gwen. Eve did say that the driver who hit Ethan saw a young woman with him

Theresa- Ethan had saved me, there was a car coming and he pushed me out of the way

Rebecca- And WHY may I ask were you even alone with my Gwennie's Ethan anyway?

Theresa- I had to come out and talk with Ethan before the wedding

Gwen- What did I tell you?

Theresa- No, it wasn't like that. Ethan had told me we couldn't be together and…

Gwen- That's right because he loves ME Theresa

Theresa- for your information Gwen, he admitted he did still love me

Rebecca- I think she hit her head on the ground a little too hard…

Gwen- Point and case Theresa, you don't belong here and no one wants you here either, so I suggest you just get out!

(Just at that very moment, an astounded Theresa looks over and notices Ethan's hand beginning to move)

Theresa- ETHAN!

(Everyone stops their bickering and all turn toward Ethan lying on the hospital bed. His eyes become opened and what was about to happen next would turn their mood from happy to gloomy)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Awakening

Gwen- (She runs over to the hospital bed) Ethan!

Ethan- Who are you?

Gwen- You're kidding me right? Hunny, it's me, your fiancé Gwen

Ivy- Ethan, stop playing games with us now. We didn't even think you would survive and you don't need to fool around with us….

Ethan- Who are you? Is my name Ethan?

Gwen- Dr. Russell, what's wrong with Ethan?

Eve- It seems that because of the blow to Ethan's head…he's suffering brain damage, which is causing amnesia…

Ivy- It's only… temporary amnesia… right?

Eve- It's too early to say…we would have to run tests and it would be a long process but in the meantime, all we can do is to try to familiarize Ethan with surroundings and people close to him

Gwen- So you're telling me because of Theresa, my fiancé may never remember any of us again!

Theresa- For the last time Gwen, I did not cause this accident!

Ethan- Theresa?

Gwen- What did you say Ethan?

Ethan- Theresa…I hear her… where is she?

Theresa- Ethan, you remember me? (She walks up to the hospital bed)

Ethan- Of course I do, how could I forget about the love of my life?

Gwen- Ethan, dear, you may not remember at the moment but we are getting married and I'm pretty sure that would be because you love me

Ethan- No, that's not possible. I love Theresa, she would be the one I would marry

(Theresa grins at Gwen)

Gwen- You wipe that smirk off your face right now you bitch! I don't know how you did this but you made it so Ethan would forget all about us and only remember you, thinking that you are the one he loves!

Theresa- No Gwen, I didn't do a thing this time so maybe you will accept that fate brought us together

Gwen- (Screams) If this damn fate crap was true then YOU would be the one wearing this right now Theresa! (She holds up her engagement ring)

Eve- Gwen please! Ethan just woke up and you're bombarding him with such hate and anger. The best thing would be for you to just cool down. There is no way that Theresa could have made Ethan's memories as they are now, remembering only her

Gwen- With her, anything is possible

Eve- Gwen! I think it's best for everyone to just go home for the night and Ethan can come as well if he is up to it tomorrow morning

(They all exit Ethan's hospital room)

Theresa- (Talking to herself) I'll be back to you tonight Ethan, I promise I'll find a way

(Later late in the night…)

(Theresa sneaks into Ethan's room)

Theresa- Look at him…. Sleeping so peacefully… he's so beautiful….

Ethan- (Wakes up) The..res..a? What are you doing here? I thought that you went home?

Theresa- I did, but I just had to see you once more tonight…Oh Ethan… I… never could have imagined that any of this would happen…. I…we thought that we were going to lose you and here you are…. Just as illustrious as ever…

Ethan- Can I ask you a question?

Theresa- Of course Ethan

Ethan- What exactly… happened to me?

Theresa- Well, you and I were talking and I got upset at you and then you followed me and saved my life by pushing me out of the way from a being hit by a car…. but you were the one who got hit because you risked your life…for mine

Ethan- Why were you upset at me? I love you and I don't see why we would be upset at each other

Theresa- I was upset because you were about to marry Gwen and you told me that you still loved me but we could never be together

Ethan- Gwen…. Is that the blonde haired woman that was yelling at you earlier?

Theresa- Yes, that's Gwen….don't want to bring up that situation again… Ethan, one of the reasons I came by was because Dr. Russell had asked us to try to familiarize you with things, so I brought you a song to listen to…it was one of your… our favorites that I used to play and sing when I cleaned the mansion… and you heard me playing it one day and then I told you it was a song about… about how I felt about you

_Incomplete_

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray, for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
baby , my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray, for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't want to make you face this world alone  
I want to let you go (alone)

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray, for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
Incomplete

Ethan- Theresa, why would that song be about me? You're not incomplete… I love you and you love me right?

Theresa- Of course I do Ethan!

Ethan- Then I don't see what the problem is, that Gwen girl isn't as important as she thinks she is…. I want YOU Theresa

(They kiss)

Theresa- (Talking to herself in her head) As good as this seems, once Ethan regains his memories… he will remember he loves Gwen…. But what if these are his true feelings? He admitted to me that he loved me before the accident… all I can really do now is to be thankful and take advantage of the situation


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A Guest

(The next day, Ethan was finally allowed to return home, a place where everyone was hoping would help return his memories)

Ivy- Come on in sweetie! Welcome home!

Ethan- (Walks inside the mansion) Wow… is this my house?

Ivy- Yes sweetheart, let the nannies take your luggage

Ethan- We have nannies?

Ivy- (Laughs) Don't worry about anything like that right now, let's just let you get settled in and we can try to work on getting back your memories later

Ethan- That sounds good, thank you Ivy

(Ethan exits up the giant staircase)

Ivy- (Talking to herself) Ethan remembered my name… at this rate, we'll have his memory back in no time… and one that doesn't include that damn Theresa!

(In Ethan's bedroom)

Ethan- This room… I… I remember something… Theresa…. we had that fight in here…

Flashback

Theresa- Then WHAT is it?

Ethan- You really want to know?

Theresa- Yes

Ethan- It's because I can't trust myself when I'm around you

_Crawling Back To You_

_Everybody knows  
That I was such a fool_  
_To ever let go of you  
But baby I was wrong  
And yeah I know I said  
We'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart  
I didn't mean to break your heart_

Ethan- No… I couldn't have said that to her… why is it that I told her that… because I'm supposingly going to marry Gwen? Why is it that I feel love for her and not Gwen?

(Someone knocks on Ethan's door)

Ethan- Come in

_But baby, here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you_

Theresa- Hey Ethan, how are you feeling?

Ethan- Well, physically… I'm ok, mentally…. I just want to understand so many things…. but I can't… I just had a flashback and there's a part of me that wants to redeemer my past… and a part that is scared to. I remembered how I yelled at you and told you we couldn't be together and your whole world looked as if it had been shattered… why did I show so much animosity towards you when I feel such a… passion for you?

_I know you're in there  
And you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
This is the least that I can do  
Just is to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself  
Now I'm dying in this hell  
Girl, I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad_

Theresa- It was your mind talking, not your heart… that's what you told me but I wouldn't listen

(The door is cracked a little bit)

Rebecca- (Talking to herself) That hussie Spanish skank is at it again… won't she be surprised when Ethan is back to normal and she'll see he still loves my Gwennie…

_  
If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You would see a different man_

Theresa- Well, where do we go form here? Everyone in this place all believe I caused this and hate me… besides you. Maybe it was true… when you told me we couldn't be together…

Gwen- What the hell is going on?

Rebecca- Shh! Theresa and Ethan are going to hear you!

Gwen- Theresa is in the mansion?

Rebecca- Yes now quiet Gwennie!

Gwen- No, you know what mother? I'm not going to be quiet!

(Gwen barges into Ethan's room)

Gwen- You have to be kidding me Theresa! I think everyone in this house has made it quite clear they don't want you here! I don't even know how you got in here, but you're leaving RIGHT now! (Grabs Theresa's arm and pulls her)

_Boyfriend_

_Whatcha been doin'? _

_Whatcha been doin? _

_Whoa, Whoa, Haven't seen ya 'round _

_How you been feelin'? _

_How you been feelin'? _

_Whoa, whoa, Don't you bring me down_

_All that stuff about me _

_Being with him, _

_Can't believe _

_All the lies that you told_

_Just to ease your own soul _

_But I'm bigger than that _

_No, you don't have my back _

_No, No, HA _

Theresa- Let go of me Gwen!

Gwen- You are not staying one moment longer! You are one selfish bitch if you think that you're going to seduce my man while he can't even remember anyone but you for some ODD reason!

Theresa- No Gwen, Ethan wants me here. Ask him yourself

Gwen- Is that true Ethan? Do you want Theresa here?

Ethan- Yes I do and I give her permission to come over the mansion anytime she wants

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out? _

_Don't put words up in my mouth_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

_Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on_

_Cause you really got it wrong_

_I didn't steal your boyfriend_

Gwen- Ethan…um.. are you sure about this? If Theresa is forcing you to say this then just…

Ethan- I want her here. It's my decision and no one is making me do anything

Theresa- You heard him Gwen, Ethan wants me here

_Hey, how long till you look at your own life  
Instead of looking into mine  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend_

Gwen- Well, if that's what you want then ok

(Gwen leaves)

Gwen- (talking to herself) You're so wrong Theresa. If you think I'm going to just let you take Ethan away from me, you're damn wrong! You keep playing you little fantasy game but when Ethan regains his memory, he will remember he loves me and you'll get what you deserve, a life of pain and loneliness! I'll make sure of it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Lies

Gwen- (Talking to herself) I'm trapped! Theresa is allowed to visit Ethan anytime in the mansion filling his head about how they're in love! I wish there was a way Ethan could remember how he loves me.. Well, if Theresa can do, I'm as sure as hell going to try too!

(A few days later)

(The butler meets Ethan in the den)

Butler- Mr. Winthrop, a guest is at the front door waiting for you

Ethan- Thank you

(Ethan gets up and opens the front door)

Gwen- Hello Ethan

Ethan- Hello…Gwen right?

Gwen- Yes! I'm glad you remembered my name! (She hugs Ethan) You don't look too excited to see me…. You thought I was Theresa at first didn't you?

Ethan- Well… a little yeah…

Gwen- Well I just stopped by to take you off for the day to show you a little fun, are you up to it?

Ethan- Anything to help me remember about myself

Gwen- Fabulous! I rented a limo from Crane Industries with your mother's permission

Ethan- Well, where are we going?

Gwen- That's a surprise. Let's hurry and go

Ethan- Let me just go and get my cell phone before we leave…

Gwen- No, I want this day to be fun and I don't want you to be getting calls from work all day

Ethan- I suppose you're right…. If I get any calls, they can just call and leave a message on the mansion phone

(Ethan and Gwen leave in the limo)

(Ethan and Gwen arrive at the park about a hour later)

I'm Gonna Getcha Good

_Don't wantcha for the weekend  
Don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested  
If I can have you for life  
Yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious  
And baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate,  
and I'm gonna get me some land_

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run  
Honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone  
When you find that someone_

Ethan- A park huh? Bringing back some child hood memories?

Gwen- Actually- I wanted to show you some memories of us

(Gwen takes Ethan over under a tree by the swings)

Gwen- Do you remember anything about this tree?

Ethan- Not particularly…

Gwen- We engraved our names in this tree one night… it was one winter… and it was so cold outside but the stars were shining ever so bright that night…. it was magical… you kissed me over here (She points by the swings) and told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me

Ethan- I… I actually remember some of it…

Gwen- I knew if I brought you here you would remember! See, the tree still has our names on it

Ethan- (Looks and touches the names on the tree) I don't understand… Theresa said I was going to marry you but if I was so in love with you, I'd still love you…

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_  
_Yeah  
You can betcha by the time I say "go,"  
you'll never say "no"  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
Yeah,  
You can bet your bottom dollar,  
in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should  
I'll getcha good_

Gwen- (Talking to herself inside her head) This is it! I can finally turn Ethan against Theresa! Ethan, Theresa failed to tell you something… the one reason you couldn't be with her… the one reason you were going to marry me and not that bitch Theresa…

Ethan- What was it?

Gwen- Theresa had known… for some time.. that you were really Sam's son.. And not Julian's…

Ethan- Why would that matter?

Gwen- Because that damn Theresa his it all along so she could have you! Sorry to use such a… loathing tone… but I just can't forgive her for everything she has done to try to steal you away from me…

Ethan- I don't believe that… Theresa isn't that kind of person…

Gwen- If you don't believe me then ask your mother, she'll tell you. See Ethan, Theresa has been trying to make me look like the bad one here… I just want you to remember the love that we used to have

_I've already planned it  
Here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and  
You're gonna fall in love with me_

_Yeah, yeah  
So, don't try to run  
Honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone  
When you find that someone_

(Meanwhile)

Theresa- Damnit! Ethan's not answering his cell phone… where on earth could he be? I'll just walk over and talk to him myself

(Back at the park)

Gwen- I'm sorry… I know I'm overwhelming you.. Let's just take it one step at a time for now ok?

Ethan- Alright

Gwen- (Talking to herself in her head) Yes! My plan is hatching! Ethan believe that fake story about the tree… good thing I carved that earlier by the way… I shouldn't deceive Ethan but I had to in order to make him remember he loves me, no matter the cost… I did get away with sending that information to the tabloid about Ethan's paternity test and Ethan didn't believe her then and I'll make sure he won't now

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
Yeah  
You can betcha by the time I say "go,"  
you'll never say "no"  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
Yeah,  
You can bet your bottom dollar,  
in time you're gonna be mine_

(Back at the Crane Mansion)

Butler- I'm sorry Miss Lopez Fitzgerald, but Mr. Winthrop is gone for the day

Theresa- Do you know where he went?

Butler- I do not… but I know that the young woman rented one of the limos..

Theresa- Young woman? Not to sound nosey or anything, but do you remember her name?

Butler- Miss Hotchkiss I believe

Theresa- Thank you

(The door closes)

Theresa- (talking to herself) No! Gwen is trying to pry her claws into Ethan! I know whatever she was planning, it was to keep Ethan away from me… I can't let her cajole and turn him against me!

(Theresa leaves the mansion grounds)

(Around 7 p.m.)

Gwen- I had a wonderful time Ethan

Ethan- Actually, I did too.. I do want to thank you for trying to help me remember things… it really meant a lot to me

Gwen- You're welcome Ethan. Well, you must be exhausted so I'll let you rest.

(Gwen begins to walk away)

Gwen- Ethan?

Ethan- Yes?

Gwen- Ask your mother… if you have any doubts about what I said earlier…

(Gwen leaves and Ethan walks inside the mansion and shuts the door)

Ivy- Honey, you're back! How was your day?

Ethan- It was… ok… Gwen took me to the park and we talked a while about my past…

(Ethan walks a few steps up the stairs)

Ethan- Mother…. Did… did Theresa ever do anything involving me and information about my father?

Ivy- Yes, she sent information to the tabloid that sad Sam was your father and not Julian. She apparently had known for some time but didn't tell you… why do you ask?

Ethan- No reason really… I had just heard something and I wanted to clarify it

(Ethan goes upstairs)

Ivy- Gwen… you are just too good…

(Upstairs)

Butler- Mr. Winthrop, you had a visitor while you were gone

Ethan- Who was it?

Butler- Miss Lopez Fitzgerald. Would you like me to call and tell her you're home?

Ethan- No, that's all right

_Just like I should  
I'll getcha good_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Obstacle

(The next two day were very hard on Theresa. She had called Ethan numerous times but he was always "busy" the butler would say. She knew in her heart something was wrong and she knew that Gwen had something to do with it. She finally decided to go see Ethan herself)

Theresa- I'm going to come over to see Ethan and ask why he isn't returning my calls because I know Ethan loves me… he even said it without his amnesia….

(Theresa knocks on the front door)

Butler- May I help you mam?

Theresa- I really need to talk to Ethan

Butler- Mr. Winthrop is bust at the moment with some very important paper work

Theresa- Look, I know you're lying now let me talk to Ethan NOW!

Butler- He has requested not to speak with you now good day

(Theresa sticks her foot in the door)

Theresa- I'm not leaving till I speak to Ethan

Butler- If you don't get your foot out of this door and leave right now then I'm going to have to call authorities to make you leave

Theresa- You can't do this to me. Ethan gave ME permission to come over any time I wished, now I demand to see him

Butler- That was before…

Theresa- What has happened? Why is Ethan ignoring me!

Butler- He remembers everything about the tabloid incident

Theresa- (Talking to herself in her head) No… my fears have become true… Gwen has turned Ethan against me….

(The door closes on Theresa)

Theresa- I will see Ethan and I know when he sees me too, he will stop this. The question is… how DO I see Ethan?

(Theresa looks up at the window and notices that it is cracked)

Theresa- That's it! I can crawl in through the window and find Ethan's room!

(About 15 minutes later…)

Theresa- I'm in Ethan's room… but where's Ethan?

(Ethan walks out of his bathroom with his shirt off)

Ethan- Theresa? How did you get in here?

Theresa- Why are you ignoring me? You haven't returned any of my phone calls and you had your butler lie to me! Why are you doing this to me? (Theresa begins to cry) Tell me! (She grabs his shoulders)

Ethan- Gwen told me about the whole tabloid incident… how do you expect me to react knowing you kept something like that from me? Gwen said that was the one reason why I was going to marry her…

Theresa- You have it wrong! I didn't send that information to the tabloid, Gwen framed me Ethan! You didn't believe me then and you won't even now… I would never do anything to hurt you Ethan! (She puts her head on his chest and cries)

Because You Loved Me

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all _

Ethan- (Talking to himself in his head) How could Gwen be telling the truth? Look at her… she really didn't do it and I never believed her…

Theresa- (Turns away from Ethan) If you don't want to speak to me ever again… I understand… but at least know I didn't betray you….

(Ethan grabs her and pulls her around and holds her)

Theresa- Uh… I don't…. understand… Ethan…. (She closes her eyes and lets Ethan hold her)

Ethan- I know Theresa… that you're telling the truth… I can feel it in my heart… I know there's no proof and that I didn't believe you before but I do now…

(Ethan leans down to kiss her)

(Theresa kisses Ethan)

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

Theresa- (Talking to herself in her head) I know that he is technically still engaged to Gwen… but I have always dreamed Ethan would come back to me like this and I have to do what I can to keep Ethan in my arms… So are we good now?

Ethan- (kisses her again) Now we're good

Theresa- I have to go and pick up a few things at the grocery store for Mama so I'll call you tonight

Ethan- I can't wait

(Theresa exits Ethan's room and walks down the stairs. A hand grabs her and pulls her into a room)

Gwen- What the hell do you think you're doing here!

Theresa- Well, I had to find a way to see Ethan considering you turned him against me

Gwen- I was just helping him remember his past by exposing the bitch you are

Theresa- It doesn't even matter what you did Gwen. Ethan knows you lied to him and he believed me and knows in his heart I didn't send that information to the tabloid

Gwen- You listen to me and you listen to me good Theresa, if you don't back off of Ethan, there are going to be severe consequences

Theresa- Oh please Gwen

Gwen- I mean it Theresa. If you don't stop loving Ethan then I'll just make up stronger lies and Ethan this time never WILL speak to you again

Theresa- I'm not afraid of you

Gwen- You should be Theresa, you of all people know how dangerous I can be. I made up a whole story about something to do with me and Ethan and a park and he believed it… he even said he "remembered" so back off Ethan of I'll make sure I manipulate his memories so that he really will fall in love with me again and hate you

Theresa- Gwen… Ethan will believe me and..

Gwen- Don't test me Theresa

(Theresa leaves the room and exit's the mansion)

(Around 10 p.m. that night at Theresa's house, Theresa hears rocks hitting her window)

Theresa- Ethan? What are you doing here so late?

Ethan- Theresa, you didn't cal me

Theresa- Sorry Ethan, I completely forgot

Ethan- Can I come up and talk to you now?

Theresa- Everyone is sleeping… I'd have to sneak you in

Ethan- Great! I'll meet you downstairs

(Ethan runs to the back door)

Theresa- You can only come in for a few minutes… it's late

(Ethan goes upstairs to her room)

Ethan- I missed you Theresa

Theresa- I missed you too

(Ethan tries to kiss her)

Flashback

Gwen_- _So back off Ethan or I'll make sure I manipulate his memories so that he really will fall in love with me again and hate you

Here Without You

_A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lives have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Theresa- Ethan… I can't..

Ethan- What's wrong?

Theresa- I.. I just… don't feel right kissing you here with my Mama being able to catch you here and she may think we were going to sleep together… you know what I mean?

Ethan- If she comes in, I could just hide… don't you… want to kiss me Theresa?

Theresa- Of course I do Ethan but I just don't feel right.. Doing it here…

Ethan- It's fine, I understand. Well, I guess I'll uh… see you tomorrow then?

Theresa- Yeah, you will

(Ethan bends down to kiss her then stops and walks downstairs and leaves)

Theresa- (Talking to herself) I'm so sorry Ethan.. I'd rather have your unrequited love than have none at all… I have to do this or Gwen will make sure you believe I'm some villain..

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me _


End file.
